


Goodnight, Sweetheart

by yutorin



Series: I Do/I Don't-verse [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Climbing in through windows, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Snuggling, originally posted in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin





	Goodnight, Sweetheart

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Keito glanced over at his dark window, a smile growing on his face at the familiar noise, and he quickly crossed the length of his room, sliding the window open. A familiar figure clambered inside, his movements ungraceful, but he slung his legs over the window pane, managing to deposit himself safely on Keito's floor. Keito chuckled slightly, offering his visitor a hand and pulling him to his feet, saying

"It would probably be okay to come in through the front door sometimes Ryu." Ryutaro shrugged, a grin blooming on his face, and he looked over at Keito, saying

"Please tell me you have popcorn." Keito nodded, gesturing to the bowl he had prepared, waiting for them on his bedside table.

"D'you need some pajamas, or will you not be staying tonight?" He asked, as Ryutaro slipped off his muddy tennis shoes, the younger boy glancing up at him as he arranged his shoes neatly by the windowsill. He seemed surprised by the question, a small blush on his cheeks, but he nodded, saying

"Pajamas would be great." Keito immediately went to his dresser, going into the drawer he had set aside for Ryutaro, digging through it to find the sleepwear that he had bought for the younger boy. He smiled in triumph when he found them, and he offered them to his companion silently, Ryutaro saying a quick thanks and slipping out of the room, headed to the bathroom to change. Keito too got into his sleep attire; black drawstring pants and a loose robe to cover his top half. Within a few minutes Ryutaro had returned, announcing with slight surprise when he entered the room "There's a toothbrush with my name on it."

"Of course." Keito had bought it in anticipation for occasions like this one. He had assumed that Ryu would need a toothbrush, when he spent the night. Perhaps that wasn't a normal thing that people did. "Is that bad?" He asked, suddenly feeling unsure and self conscious. Ryutaro shook his head hastily.

"No! No, I just wasn't expecting it." He trailed off, picking at his pajama top. "It's nice." He admitted, and Keito nodded, feeling relieved.

"Well, I've got the movie in the player already." He said, gesturing to his large bed, a muted television showing the main menu of some action-type detective movie Ryutaro had suggested sitting across from it, waiting for them. Without further ado they both climbed into his bed, snuggling into the mountain of pillows Keito kept along the headboard, and he plucked the popcorn from his bedside table, passing the bowl to Ryu as he pressed play on the remote, the movie starting up.

For a while they actually watched the movie, the popcorn bowl shoved between their thighs so that they could share it properly. That space was reoccupied by their hands once the bowl had been emptied, Keito tentatively taking Ryutaro's hand in his own. He felt a funny, happy, swooping type feeling in his chest when the younger boy laced their fingers together at once, Ryutaro's eyes not leaving the screen, but his lips curving into a smile. From there it was easy to scoot closer to Ryu's side, the younger boy resting his head on Keito's chest, his ear pressed right where Keito's heart was. He looked up at Keito in surprise, muttering

"Your heart's pounding." He glanced over at the screen. "It's not the movie, is it? We can turn it off." Keito felt silly. He'd stopped paying attention to the movie a while back.

"No. It's not the movie." He blushed, as comprehension colored Ryutaro's face. "Sorry." He murmured, and Ryu just said incredulously

"But we're not even doing anything...yet." Keito nodded. He knew it was silly to be so easily affected by Ryutaro, but that was the way it had always been for him, and it wasn't likely to change any time soon. The other boy always got his heart pounding, butterflies in his stomach, and when Ryutaro leaned in to kiss him, it was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. And this he hoped, as he wrapped one arm around Ryu's shoulders, pulling him closer, not wanting to break the kiss, would always be perfect.

The movie was turned off with the press of a button, and Keito discarded his robe, Ryutaro's eyes raking appreciatively over his bare torso, and he blushed, pulling the sheets of the bed up to his chin. Ryu just smiled, settling into the mattress and placing a kiss on Keito's forehead. The light was flicked off, bathing the two of them in darkness, and Keito barely waited a few moments before reaching out, pulling Ryutaro to his chest, the younger boy leaning in and giving him another kiss, his hands cupping Keito's face. Ryutaro tucked his head under Keito's chin, and he whispered

"Your heart is still racing." Keito nodded.

"There's not much I can do about that. Besides..." He felt himself growing a bit embarrassed. "...I like it." There was a pause, and then Ryutaro replied quietly

"I like it too." They fell into silence, and Keito was nearly asleep when Ryutaro whispered "Goodnight." It was all he could do to whisper back in his accented English

_“Goodnight, sweetheart.”_ Within moments, they were both asleep, curled up around each other.


End file.
